


A Little Grass

by emmagrant01



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Jedi padawans, Other, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi and Siri are mid-teens here.  Written during the TexasCon writing workshop, for the "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you" challenge.  Thanks to Jedi Rita, Linda, and Lisa for the comments and the lovely workshop!</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Grass

"You've never...?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied indignantly, brushing dried bits of grass off of his thighs and tucking his feet under him. 

Siri folded her arms across her chest, still gaping. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

"Will you shut up about it already?" 

"All right, fine," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "But you are seriously going to have to do something about this."

Obi-Wan plucked a blade of grass from the ground beside him and studied it carefully. "Why? If I haven't yet, then maybe I'm just not ready to."

Siri smirked. "Oh, please. I don't buy that for a moment. Haven't you even thought about it?"

"Well, yes, of course." Obi-Wan neatly tore the blade of grass down the center, then compared the two halves thoughtfully. "Everybody thinks about it."

"Yes, and everybody also does it. Everyone but you, apparently."

He shot her a look of frustration. "This line of conversation is so encouraging, Siri. Please do continue to make fun of me, and I'm sure to kiss you out of sheer frustration."

She grinned. "Oh, but that would be cheating, wouldn't it? We both know I'm not the person you really want to kiss. It wouldn't be the same." She tilted her head to see what he was doing, and a lock of blonde hair fell in her face. "It has to be someone you're incredibly attracted to, not just a friend who'll help you out in a pinch."

"Fine. Don't kiss me then." He continued staring at the twin blades of grass, trimming one slightly so that the pieces matched perfectly. The swim in the lake had been relaxing, and this sculpting of blades of grass almost seemed like a kind of meditation. Well, it would if Siri weren't staring at him like that. He sighed heavily, giving in just to get her to stop. "What if the person I really want to kiss doesn't want to kiss me?"

Siri perked up at that. "Oh, so there is someone in particular?" Obi-Wan only nodded in response, now beginning to tie the two blades of grass into a complicated knot. "Does this person know you'd like to kiss them?"

"It's 'he', so you can stop playing the pronoun game."

"And?"

"No, he doesn't know. And don't you dare suggest that I tell him." His eyes glinted a bit, enough to let her know he was serious.

"How do you know he wouldn't want to kiss you?" she pressed, ignoring his mild glare. "You'll never really know unless you ask, or -- at the very least -- try."

"Try?" Obi-Wan sputtered. "You would actually suggest that I walk right up to him and... just kiss him, with no preamble, or anything?"

"Why not?" Siri leaned back on her elbows in the grass, poking at him playfully with her bare toe. "And tell me who we're talking about. I'm tired of pronouns."

"Because he'd probably hit me, and no, I'm not telling you." Obi-Wan swatted her toe away with his free hand and returned to his knot.

"Oh, come on," she whined, scooting a bit closer so that she could poke his bare thigh with her toes more easily.

"No." He grabbed her foot in his hand and held it away from his body, a grin beginning to form on his face. 

Siri wiggled, but couldn't loosen her foot from his grasp. She wormed her other foot under his bottom and wiggled her toes, delighting in the surprised noise he made in response.

"Tell me."

"I said no," he laughed, and began to tickle the bottom of her foot with the half-tied knot.

She yelped and kicked her leg in an attempt to free herself, but he maintained his strong grip on her foot.

He grinned mischievously. "I can see right up your swim shorts when you hold your leg like that."

"Oh, like you really care!" she snorted, but changing her position all the same. "You're the one who wants to kiss a boy." He let go of her foot and smiled smugly at her, shrugging a bit. "So, if you won't tell me, I'll have to guess." 

He raised an eyebrow. "You can guess all you like, but I'm not telling."

She thought for a moment, pursing her lips in concentration. "Garen," she pronounced, placing her feet in his lap.

"No," he replied. "Not it."

"Teylar."

"No." 

"K'labis?"

"Hell no!"

"I'm going to find out eventually, you know. There are a finite number of boys in the Temple."

He smiled enigmatically in response.

"Unless... it's a grownup. Not your master?" She made a horrified face.

He clasped one of her feet and grinned. "Well, it's an interesting thought, but that's not who I'm thinking of at the moment."

"I know!" she cried in mock jubilation. "Master Yoda, it's got to be!"

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "Oh, you've found me out, Siri. That's it!" He tackled her and they rolled in the grass, tickling each other and squealing playfully.

"Get a room, for fuck's sake," drawled a familiar voice. They both looked up to see a dark-skinned boy with shockingly white hair scowling down at them. "Or at least keep quiet. Some of us are trying to meditate in this garden."

Bruck stalked away with a final glare at Obi-Wan. 

"He's such a--" Siri began, but stopped short when she saw Obi-Wan's face. He was watching the other boy walk away with a strange expression, almost thoughtful. She looked again at the retreating figure of Bruck, and then back to Obi-Wan. He swallowed, and then looked down.

Siri gasped. "Oh, shit! It's Chun, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan's mouth opened to protest, but his face flushed red. "I... no!"

Siri sat up, grinning. "It is! You're blushing! Admit it, you fancy Bruck Chun!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and scowled, turning his attention back to the grass knot he clutched tightly in his fist. "All right, Tachi, fine," he hissed. "I do fancy him. But if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to have to kill you."

FIN


End file.
